Playtime in the Jackhammer
by DragonLover50
Summary: First transformer fic, plz be nice. Wheeljack is bored and feels like playing with Ratchet. Ratchet it's up to it but comes around. Wheeljack and Ratchet are a couple in this. TFP universe, includes bondage and spanking. First transformers fic, plz be nice. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

After another hard day of work in Autobot outpost Omega 1, Ratchet was **finally** off to his room for some well deserved recharge. But this only happened because Ratchet has been working for several days straight with little to no recharge and almost fell into recharge standing up on his own peds. Optimus told him to go rest and he didn't have the energy to fight and so just left. As soon as he got to his room he opened the door and walked in and flopped on his berth, little did he know Wheeljack was waiting in the shadows of Ratchets room.

Wheeljack had found something very, _very_ interesting about Ratchet and wanted to try it out. But he didn't want to embarrass Ratchet, so he came up with a clever plan. He talked to Prime about letting Ratchet have a few days off to rest. Optimus agreed and gave Ratchet two days leave, and Wheeljack made sure NOT to let him or Ratchet or anyone, even Bulkhead, know what he was planning for him and Ratchet.

So while Ratchet was out cold Wheeljack went to a certain part of the wall and carefully took out several bricks, pulled out a cybertronian sized box, put it on the floor, and put the bricks back in place. He sub-spaced the box and picked up Ratchet, holding him bridal style, and walked to the door, putting his audio to it. He heard the sound of amor shifting and engines starting. He knew it was almost time for the kids to go home, and so, was glad when he heard the sound of wheels moving and the engines growing fainter. He continued to listen for a few more minutes before opening the door, to make sure Optimus wasn't coming down the hall.

When he heard nothing, he opened the door and walked down the hall to the lift that would take him and Ratchet to the roof, where his ship was landed. During the walk, Wheeljack noticed Ratchet was shifting and looked down to see if he was going to wake up. Fortunately, he wasn't, he was just nuzzling closer to Wheeljacks chest plates before stilling and letting out a small sigh of contentment. This brought a smile to Wheeljack's face before looking back to where he was heading.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wheeljack exited the lift and walked into his ship, closing the hatch, moving to the part of the ship with a berth, and placing Ratchet on it. Ratchet moved in his sleep before stiling again. Wheeljack then opened the box, after unsub-spacing it, and pulled out two pairs of cuffs, a gag, a blindfold, and a datapad with the title _"Ways to Heat Up Your Interface"._ Wheeljack had found that hiding spot about 3 weeks ago while being reckless, and being as curious as he was he opened the box and looked through the it and the book, eventually finding a page that Ratchet must have marked, and read it through both surprised and a little turned on by what he read. Leading him to form a plan that, if he could get Ratchet a few days off, he could do what Ratchet wanted but was too embarrassed to ask for and somewhere no one could bother them and that was soundproof.

He started by locking Ratchets arms behind his back with one pair of cuffs and locking his ankles together with the other pair. He easily rolled Ratchet onto his stomach plates then grabbing the blindfold and tied it over his optics. Just as he grabbed the gag, he heard Ratchet shuffle and looked over to see if he was waking up, luckily he wasn't but a smile grew on Ratchet's face. Wheeljack smiled when a small mewl left Ratchets lips, Wheeljack carefully opened Ratchets mouth and put in the gag, then strap it tight around his helm.

Then Wheeljack climbed on the berth and pulled Ratchet into his lap and leaned against the wall. He reached his hand over and disconnected Ratchet's comm, then he ran his hand up and down Ratchets back before he fell into recharge too, and to wait until Ratchet woke up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ratchet woke up feeling something warm under him, well on his side, it took barely 5 seconds for him to realize he was sitting upright. he onlined his optics only to see darkness, confused he reset them only to see the same thing. "Mmhh hmmm mun." he tried to say only to realize he was gagged and, as soon as he tried to move, cuffed. Though he'd never admit it, he always wanted a chance to be helpless and at the mercy of his lover, but it was embarrassing for him to say it. He was a tough, hard-aft medic that would hit you with a wrench if you got hurt because of something stupid.

To just come out and say he wanted to be at his lover's mercy to Wheeljack, he'd laugh and possibly tell the whole base, including the humans, Miko would never let him live it down. He couldn't risk that, even if everyone there is like his family, so he did the only thing he could do, hide it. He had made that hiding space in the wall when the bots moved in to hide it. No one could have found it unless they knew what they were looking for. But soon enough he started to struggle in his binds and grunting through his gag, unknowingly waking his capture.

Wheeljack awoke hearing muffled grunting and feeling something twist and turn against his body. He onlined his optics to see Ratchet squirming in his binds, soon he smirked getting an idea. Slowly, his servo moved till it was on Ratchets interface panel, Ratchet not knowing, and gave a said panel a tight squeeze causing its owner to squeak and push his thighs together. Wheeljack chuckled in Ratchets audio and said to calm him down, "Easy Sunshine. It's just me." Hearing this, Ratchet was both calmed and angered, calmed that he wasn't in danger, but angered that Wheeljack tied him up despite that he wanted it.

He growled through his gag and struggled harder to get free, giving the same reaction when his panel was squeezed again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ya need to calm down 'cause ya got nowhere to be." Wheeljack said. "Prime gave ya a few days off and after ya almost fell into recharge on your peds, I told him you'd take 'em now." Ratchet gave a muffled growl again, but didn't struggle as _someone's_ hand was still on his panel and could squeeze it at anytime. Since he couldn't talk he tried his comm, but it was manually offlined. He gave a surprised hum through his gag and tried it again, getting the same result.

Wheeljack knew what was going on and laid Ratchets head on his chest plates. "Easy, I know about your little secret. So ya wanna be tied up and at my mercy, Sunshine." Ratchet could practically hear the smirk on his face with that last sentence and, despite his face getting warm, he vigorously shook his, saying 'nuh-uh' throw the gag. Wheeljack knew Ratchet was lying and just chuckled at that saying, "I know you're lying, I also know you like this if that little mewl you gave in your recharge says anything. Plus, why else would you have a datapad with the title _'Ways to Heat Up Your Interface'_ hidden with these cuffs, gag, and blindfold."

Ratchet made no sound as his face got hotter and redder. He just gave a little hum and brought his legs closer to himself. That is when Wheeljack pulled the gag out of his mouth, though he still said nothing. "I'm waiting for an answer, Ratch." Ratchet let out a sigh and said, "I...I-it's embarrassing! Everyone thinks I'm a hard-aft medic who could kill, given the chance, and to say _'I wanna be tied up, gagged, and blindfolded with my lover doing anything they want to me and me being okay with that.'_ It's kinda hard to believe and if you did you would've just laughed. It's also the only time I could let go and not worry about anything because someone else has control."

Wheeljack was kinda stunned, that's what this does for Ratchet. Wow, hard to believe, yet at the same time not. Ratchet takes care of everyone, does the jobs of 3 different professional mechs, and barely takes care of himself for the good of the team. Ratchet, taking the silence as confirmation, said "You see, this is why I didn't tell you. Now can undo the cuffs and forget-UMMF." Wheeljack was not letting Ratchet of the hook that easily. He moved so that his legs hung over the berth and moved Ratchet so he was in spanking position. Ratchet gave a questioning hum through the gag before a muffled yell came.

"Hehehe. We're not forgetting this and I'm not undoing those cuffs 'cause you've been a bad mech and you need a good spanking." As soon as Ratchet heard this his optics grew wide in disbelief under the blindfold. Not that Wheeljack was spanking him, but of what game he was playing, and he **loved it**. He moaned happily as the slaps kept coming on his aft, and valve cover, which caused more pleasure. Not much later he felt lubricant dripping out of his valve. Wheeljack was so turned on by what Ratchet was doing he felt his spike start to pressurize behind his panel, but kept slapping his aft until the orange plating turned a nice red.

By then he could see lubricant seeping out his panel and he started to rub it, which caused Ratchet to hiss slightly. "You took your punishment like a good mech, so good that I think you deserve a reward. Open your panel, Sunshine." He said in a husky tone. Ratchet was turned on by that and opened his panel involuntarily. He felt Wheeljacks digit slide in and moaned as it started thrusting, soon one became two, then three, then four. Ratchet was loving every minute and couldn't wait to feel Wheeljack's spike impale in him again and again. Then he felt the digits leave and he whined wanting something to fill him up. "Don't worry, it gets better, longer, and thicker." Wheeljack could see Ratchet shivering in delight.

He picked Ratchet up and laid him flat on his front but lifted his hips up and spreading his knees apart the best he could with the cuffs still on. Wheeljack opened his panel and lined up with Ratchets valve before thrusting in **deep**. Ratchet moaned loud and tried to thrust back on the spike in him as best he could. After a moment, to allow Ratchet to adjust, he pulled out till only the tip was inside, then thrust in a fast but deep rhythm, they were both loving this and were very close. "R-r-ratchet, I'm s-so c-close." Ratchet hummed and nodded his head. Wheeljack ripped the gag out of his mouth just as they overloaded with a shout of each others name and collapsed.

As soon as Wheeljack got the strength he pulled out and took off the cuffs, gag, and blindfold. They snuggled close to each other while still cooling their systems. "So, Sunshine, how was being at my mercy." "Hahaha. You're unbelieveable, but if you must know, it was pretty fun and relaxing. I'd be up to doing it again sometime." "Well in that case, you have 2 days off, how about we use 'em for this." said Wheeljack "Hahahaha, sure, but _after_ some rest we both need it after that." "Whatever you say, Sunshine."

Few hours later, they were back at it again and, unknowingly, leaving the humans and bots to wonder were they both were and how Ratchet can do so much when he's just one mech, when all of them can't finish one task on his list. Thus, everyone having more appreciation for him.


	2. SOON TO BE DELETED

p style="text-align: center;"strongNOT A CHAPTER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I feel my writing has improved over the past few months and so I will be rewriting this story one-shot and replacing this one at a later time./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you to all who still read my work, despite my long lapse of absence from here and deviantart (username: animal-lover-1)./p 


End file.
